careful with the honey trap
by koffhy
Summary: Arthur no se permitirá caer en ninguna de las trampas del presidente estudiantil Alfred, pero quizás... este es más astuto de lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece el amo y dueño es Hidekaz**

**Resumen: Alfred es el nuevo presidente estudiantil y cometerá abuso de este poder para *joder la vida de su amigo de antaño, Arthur.**

**Advertencia: Mundo alterno, Alfred cometiendo abuso de poder y Arthur siendo esclavizado(?) y también acosado, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo causando un orgasmo.**

**Y quiero agradecer a mi beta lectora :3 Akemi~ Tan buena ella que estoy pensando seriamente en construir un altar(?)... creo que tiene poder para leer mentes .**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**Todo tiene un motivo**

Eso era bullying, ese bastardo se estaba pasando de la raya y Arthur Kirkland no lo permitiría, el hecho de como se vistiese no tenía nada que ver con su actitud, no había golpeado a nadie en meses así que el hijo adoptado de la linda señora que tenía por vecina era un puto.

Desde que Jones había llegado hace un año no había parado de hacerle la vida algo imposible a Kirkland pero ahora que era el presidente, vaya, si antes Arthur odiaba el colegio ahora le quería prender fuego con Jones dentro de este.

Arthur sabía que lo tuvo que haber parado desde el primer momento, ese en la que el profesor de química le había pedido salir al frente y explicar las clases, ya que Arthur en ese entonces andaba con un trió bastante idiota que no paraba de interrumpir a cualquier docente; Arthur se dirigía al encuentro con el profesor para comenzar a dictar las clases que no entendía y quién sabe, nunca entendería pero en el proceso de encuentro, un ser con la inteligencia de un simio le había puesto su puto pie y Kirkland no se había percatado de ello , cayendo estrepitosamente de cara estampándose al suelo como un chicle.

Levanto la mirada para castrar al infeliz que no se había enterado quien mandaba en aquel instituto, pero al mandar su mirada cargada de furia mezclada con la chispa de un asesino serial se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Alfred? – susurró, cambiando su semblante, prácticamente había visto un fantasma bien feo, si feo pero en ese momento se había quedado embobado viendo su perfecta cara, era como si algún dios hubiese moldeado aquel ser, dejando a Arthur embelesado.

– Al parecer actúas como te ves, lamentable – su voz era burlona, luego de eso comenzó a reír algo que los demás no hicieron ya que Arthur era sus pesadillas de todas la noches, incluso algunos se orinaban y otros definitivamente habían tenido que ir al psicólogo 3 horas al día todos los días del año para superar los traumas que Kirkland les ocasionaba a sus pobres y desdichadas vidas.

Ese fue el primer día en la que su muy trabajada imagen del señor: "Te mato si me miras", había comenzado a caer en picada, Alfred lo molestaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad; lo cual era siempre, ya que por lo prostituta que era la vida al inglés le habían tocado todos los cursos con el chico cara de mono – ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste, mon chéri**? Me sorprendes – ese era en aquel tiempo uno de los tipos que pertenecía al trío de idiotas que le preguntaba por qué no hacía nada, puesto que normalmente el inglés lo hubiese dejado con traumas muy graves.

El inglés tenía la respuesta con lujo de detalles pero… Arthur no confiaba en los franceses y menos en aquel tipo, aunque tampoco confiaba en sus hermanos así que técnicamente no confiaba en nadie que no fuese él mismo – Porque es Alfred, el súper héroe expandible… y deja de joder –

– ¿Qué? – dramatizó como mujer – ¿Él… es el niño bola? – miró confundido, incluso el francés recordaba al americano en sus tiempos de gloria, luego de ello Francis como vecina a toda regla – ósea chismosa y sin respeto a las vidas personales – fue a contarles en ese tiempo a sus dos amigos.

Pasaron 4 meses y Arthur ya sabía como sobrevivir al americano, con tan sólo ser precavido cada vez que Alfred estaba 5 metros a la redonda, pasar de sus estúpidos chistes y tratar de evitarlo, con eso sobrevivía muy bien y llegaba sano mentalmente a su casa para luego dirigirse a un antro para mayores de edad, puesto que desde hace 3 meses y medio ya no le gustaba estar en su casa, aunque antes tampoco, pero ahora con mucha más razón, debido a que no bastaba con ver al simio en el instituto sino también en un ámbito donde todo es personal, donde se supone es el lugar lejos del instituto, lejos de idiotas y demás pero no, Alfred era su puto vecino – Puta vecindad –

Por sobretodo puto arquitecto ¿En qué vida se le ocurría hacer un balcón frente al balcón de otra casa? Antes había sido genial porque también se veía el cuarto de una linda chica que se cambiaba enfrente del inglés y éste no tenía queja alguna, pero ahora, no sólo Arthur veía al vecino nuevo si no que también este a él.

Aunque, no fue el hecho de que quizá Alfred le jodiese la vida también en su casa sino que, a Kirkland le había dolido bastante el primer momento en el que se vieron y Alfred tan sólo dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia el inglés cuando éste ni siquiera lo había molestado, Arthur hubiese preferido mil veces que le hubiera dirigido una molesta broma sobre su sexy persona como lo hacía en el instituto, pero la mirada había hecho sentir al inglés como un mierdecilla sin valor.

Luego de eso cuando cruzaban algunas miradas, Alfred lo miraba como siempre y Arthur no lo soportaba decidiendo salir al bar de un conocido y quedarse allí todas la noches los 4 días de la semana, puesto que sus padres volvían de sus viajes los viernes por la noche, y sus hermanos no vivían con él por el simple hecho que no se soportaban y que ya estaban en universidades.

.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.

Vinieron las elecciones estudiantiles, donde el presidente no era escogido por su capacidad intelectual ni por su inteligencia innata, ni mucho menos porque fuera un buen líder, solamente el presidente era escogido si les caía bien a todos, – por eso la democracia apestaba – los tres tipos que salieron propuestos fueron:

– Honda Kiku – el inglés apreciaba al asiático, era respetuoso y era uno de los pocos tipos que a Kirkland le agradaba.

– Ludwig Beilschmidt – un tipo recto con el que Arthur nunca cruzo palabras, ni tampoco lo haría.

Por último –Alfred F. Jones – Arthur tuvo que coger su mandíbula antes que se dislocara y cayese al suelo, bien, el muy simio era popular… ¿Y eso le hacía merecedor de ser presidente? No podía dirigir ni su vida y eso lo demostraba el gran basural que tenía por cuarto, definitivamente era desordenado. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que su cuarto estaba desordenado? Debería dejar de observar su cuarto.

Los tres fueron propuestos e hicieron dos rondas para eliminar a un candidato, luego hacer que los dos sobrantes debatieran y reunieran los suficientes votos para ser presidente y obviamente Arthur Kirkland apoyaba fervientemente a Kiku, prefería un millón de veces multiplicados por otro millón elevado a la millonésima que Kiku fuese el presidente a Jones.

En la primera ronda Ludwig fue descalificado ya que su discurso se basaba en pura pasta y alguno que otro discurso sobre pizza.

Dejando a Kiku y Jones en contienda, si bien Kiku recibió una buena cantidad de votos Alfred había recibido una inmensidad sobretodo de la parte popular y con poder, y la otra parte de chicas.

Desde allí Arthur había comenzado a ser como el saco de arena del boxeador, siendo el boxeador el gordo de Alfred, no estaba gordo pero debía, por la cantidad de hamburguesas que tragaba, eran montañas y aun así no volvía a su forma original de antaño, puto Jones y su puta genética perfecta.

El inglés faltaba a clases porque no le gustaban, le aburrían o porque Jones le jodía, éste siendo presidente había castigado a Kirkland limpiando los baños, que ha decir verdad no eran muy higiénicos, también por sus tardanzas, aunque él no era el único humano que venía tarde a clases puesto que en varias ocasiones Antonio o Gilbert venían media hora antes de la salida por lo que Arthur se había dejado de cuestionar si Alfred tenía algo contra él.

Así sucesivamente por cada nimiedad Alfred castigaba a Kirkland en una forma autoritaria y Arthur no discutía por su baja de miedo por parte de los alumnos, desde el día en que Alfred le había comenzado a molestar y él no había hecho nada todo el mundo había dejado de tenerle miedo, incluso esos nerds que hablaban con la nariz tapada y miles de granos habían dejado de temerle y de ir a un psicólogo. Arthur ante la baja de temor de los demás no pudo hacer nada, aunque hubiese podido si hubiese tenido para ese entonces al *idiota trío* pero Jones había caído en el peor momento del trío de idiotas y para cuando los demás dejaron de temerles, ellos estaban más separados que imanes de cargas diferentes.

Finalmente, Arthur tuvo que enfrentarse solo al karma, vaya que si lo devolvía con ganas… pero lo último que había hecho Jones fue pasarse de la raya, una cosa es que Arthur tuviese algo de culpa en el interior por aquel niño **expandible** de primaria que era Alfred Jones y otra cosa es que esa mierda de culpa Alfred lo aprovechase y cometiese bullying, eso si que no… Prohibir el ingreso de tipos con piercings en la biblioteca y mandar una carta de expulsión, era demasiado.

No es que a Kirkland le importase ser expulsado, ciertamente quizás en ese momento debía de estar celebrando, pero lo que le daba rabia y que tal vez en la posterioridad su bilis reventase era el hecho de que Jones había mandado con su firma y de los demás idiotas que eran parte del consejo estudiantil, excepto el vice presidente que era, Honda Kiku.

Ahora si lo golpearía, sería una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y dejaría al simio en coma para que nunca más se dignase a despertar, las miles de hamburguesas que comía debían pasar factura al cuerpo de ese idiota, seguro lo de estatura era pura fachada y Jones resultaba ser tan débil y torpe a la hora de pelear.

Dio una patada cuando estaba enfrente de la oficina estudiantil, y grito cual guerrero – Jones, Hijo de… –

– Kirkland con mi madre no se meta – sonrió Jones sentado en su escritorio dando la espalda a la gran ventana que iluminaba el salón.

.

–Puto, entonces… ya me canse de tus estupideces ¿Por qué hacer que me expulsen? – si Alfred se burlaba definitivamente lo golpearía, y el presidente muy lejos de darle alguna respuesta comenzó a comer y beber.

Al inglés se le reventaban las bolas de la pura rabia, prácticamente corrió donde Alfred y lo levanto de la camisa haciendo que lo mirase, era suficiente, en la escuela hacia bullying y parecía que no tenía nada qué hacer más que molestarle y en casa siendo su vecino pasaba de él enteramente, era un idiota, definitivamente.

Estaba tan inmerso en aquello que no se percató en que momento las cosas habían cambiado, Alfred tenía sus manos y en un instante le había empujado, lo cual causo que el inglés cayese, mas se repuso al instante volviendo al ataque dando puñetes a donde atinaran, y otra vez Alfred cogió su muñeca y con una increíble fuerza mando al inglés contra el escritorio sin darle tiempo a reponerse lo subió al escritorio imponiéndose ante Arthur, este último luchaba con sus manos y piernas, Alfred posó una de sus piernas en medio de las de Arthur.

Trataba de empujarlo con las manos en vano, ya que Alfred con su fuerza las estampaba contra el escritorio, y las piernas de Arthur intentaban darle algún golpe bajo al americano pero éste la recorría con sus manos intentado que dejase de patalear, ya que la tela del pantalón era algo lisa causaba que Alfred recorriese los muslos del inglés.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Arthur tenía bastante rabia contenida lo cual hacía que respirase con rapidez, cuando sentía el toque de Alfred en sus muslos trataba de alejarlo. La pierna que estaba en medio de las de Arthur sólo hacía que su miembro rozase contra ésta, y eso causaba que se desesperase, sus piernas eran las que luchaban más ya que Alfred le tenía agarrado de la nuca y una de sus manos estaba aprisionada.

Se había dado cuenta muy pero muy tarde que cuanto más esfuerzo hacía con las piernas su miembro chocaba con más fuerza contra la pierna de Jones, al final su respirar agitado soltó un gemido, se arqueo acercándose más a Jones.

Alfred miró algo confundido al inglés, observó abajo y luego al inglés este último simplemente miro hacia abajo, estaba duro… ¿En qué vida una pelea pone duro a otro?

Alfred sonrió, soltando unas carcajadas silenciosas separándose de Arthur y éste simplemente al ver la primera oportunidad de escape lo hizo, salió del salón.

¿Qué había sido eso? Entró al baño y allí se propuso terminar lo que obviamente estaba en proceso; al terminar de eyacular se quedó dentro del baño meditando lo que había pasado, un lugar nada agradable para pensar.

Kirkland había tenido muchas peleas, algunas se asemejaban pero en ninguna de ellas se había excitado, ni mucho menos tener un orgasmo enfrente de una persona que lo odiaba y que el odiaba, era estúpido… ¿Era la falta de sexo? Pensaba en suicidarse metiendo su cabeza en el retrete, ya que Alfred seguro no dejaría de joderle la existencia con eso y con su dignidad por los suelos su vida estaba hecha mierda.

Mientras tanto afuera del baño un tipo de ojos azules intensos y cabello dorado formaba su malvado plan – Haría caer a Kirkland – estaba demostrado que si podía.

– Lo tengo grabado –

_Flashback_

– **Puedo volar, yo seré tu héroe ya verás – su sonrisa era sincera y mostraba decisión en su infantil rostro regordete y cachetón.**

– **Eso lo quiero ver – el niño muy inmaduramente propuso aquello… ¿Por qué le había retado? **

**El niño agito sus manos con la capa que tenía amarrada al cuello y…**

_Fin del flasback_

* * *

(Es para que entiendan que Alfred y Arthur tienen un pasado :D ¡ *Creo que hice a Alfred medio ooc o muy ooc o bastante ooc! D:).

Siempre me dije que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo debería causar excitación, cuando pelean técnicamente se mañosean :3 .

Próximo capitulo en redacción :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia nunca me perteneció ni me pertenece, quizás en un mundo paralelo en la que haya nacido en japón y mi nombre hubiese sido Hiramuya.**

**Advertencia: Acoso, Acoso y mucho más acoso ...Francis siendo Francis con matices depresivos, un mal rayo de zeus, Extraterrestres, hadas, unicornio vomitando arco iris y duendes desnudos .**

**Lo de hadas, unicornio y duendes no va enserio.**

**Agradecer a mi beta lectora ...ya que eres la única con la que hablo de hetalia , aparte de mi gato y mi otro yo.**

* * *

**CONTRAATAQUE **

Si le hubiese parado desde el principio, si no hubiese cruzado por su cabeza ir en busca de Jones para reclamarle, si hubiese accedido a cambiarse de casa junto a sus padres el año pasado… o si, nunca hubiese cometido aquel error garrapastral… quizás Jones nunca le hubiese odiado, quizás aún seguirían llorando lo inútiles que eran ante los abusadores… o quizás a esas alturas se habrían suicidado juntos.

Jones dejaba más que claro el odio que le tenía, aunque Arthur había esperado que después de años no le tuviese rencor; pero lo del día anterior dejaba tan claro que Jones tan solo quería joderle para su disfrute, en definitiva era un mal nacido sádico y Arthur sólo atinó a quedarse bien lejos de él mientras daba suspiros intensos intentando no explotar y matar al primer individuo que se le acercara.

Después de que Arthur fuese al baño a descargar su ira excitada, no había esperado que Jones estuviese afuera dándole una sonrisa mientras con una mano malabareabauna cámara, el inglés tan solo ver su cara recordaba lo caliente que se había puesto y eso hacía nada más que cagarle el autoestima, pero Jones pasando de eso, comenzó a aclarar todo lo que tenía planeado, sus intenciones y lo que quería que Arthur hiciese.

—Sé mi secretario —exigió el americano, pero claramente Arthur se negó rotundamente, no se metería en esas estupideces y menos con Jones.

—Sabía que te negarías —y al instante mostró la cámara mientras reproducía alguna grabación que Arthur no pasó desapercibido ya que sabía de qué se trataba.

—Tú

Y así su vida como la conocía fue haciéndose añicos.

—La respuesta la espero mañana por la mañana, ya sabes, a las 12 es la ceremonia en la que presentan oficialmente a todos los integrantes del cuerpo estudiantil— y así con las palabras que mandaban una y mil veces a Jones al demonio fueron acalladas con un rápido y fugaz beso, Arthur quería matarle y estaba rojo de la rabia, era eso y no de otra cosa…

—Jones ¡BASTARDO! —gritó por todo el pasillo mientras que el mencionado se alejaba y reía.

Optó por quedarse debajo de un árbol frente a uno de los edificios del campus esperando que Dios o un extraterrestre se lo llevase bien lejos, si era posible a otra galaxia donde no existiesen marcianos como Jones, no podía evitar recordar el incidente del día anterior, como el beso; se pasaba la yema de su dedos por sus labios y lo único que conseguía era que un escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo.

—Pareces una jovencita enamorada

Justo en el momento que quería matar a alguien… era cosa de suerte, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, mataría su ira contenida y también al francés violador, quizás su suerte cambiaba tan solo un poquito, cerró sus puños para darle un muy generoso golpe pero al instante sintió que el tipo se había sentado a su costado y comenzaba a soltar suspiros.

—Sé que no somos íntimos amigos ni nada… pero puedes contarme lo que te pasa —sonaba maduro, Arthur volteó a mirarle incrédulo —he visto que últimamente has perdido a tus víctimas… incluso ellos osan hablar mal de ti, ¿sabes? —el francés se apoyó en el árbol y cerró sus ojos, tenía ojeras… era la vivida imagen de un tipo con problemas, ¿le había afectado tanto la pela que había tenido con sus otros amigos?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia pervertido —miró a otro lado, era como tener a otra persona a su lado… no lo iba a negar, extrañaba al tipo mañoso sin pudor que daba amor violando a medio mundo.

—Es Jones ¿verdad?

El inglés irguió su espalda y acarrearon los recuerdos… el beso, puto beso, ¿y por qué el beso le parecía más vergonzoso que la escena que Jones tenía grabada?

El francés dio un suspiro —Lo sabía… antes estaban tan juntos como el moco… pero al final el moco no es tan pegajoso…

—No hagas paradojas con mocos… acabas de arruinar el momento

— ¡Pero cejotas! — Dio un grito como virgen siendo violada —Dame un abrazo— y saltó al encuentro de un abrazo que obviamente el inglés evitó alejando con su mano la cara del francés mientras éste agitaba sus brazos —Antonio se dejaba —balbuceó.

—Yo no soy tan idiota como él… —le pateó el estómago para que así dejase de intentar manosearle.

El rostro francés obscureció y dejando la alegría de lado volvió al tono maduro de antes, sentándose —Lo sé…

Arthur se sintió como el malvado, aunque Francis se merecía esa patada, mas verlo así de obscuro y depresivo le daba miedo —Está bien, sólo un abrazo —miró a otro lado, después de todo él también necesitaba un abrazo que no fuese de su almohada… sintió que el francés apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—La amistad no es eterna… Al final con el único ser que puedo tener una conversación decente es el cejón sin sentimientos

—Tú, acabas de cagar el momento… —la sonrisa del inglés estaba tan torcida como el concepto de amor que tenía Francis, pensaba sacar el hombro y dejar que se golpease la cabeza pero…

—No es bueno verte ser amable… si eres amable es porque algo te pasa, o estás en drogas… pero mi conclusión es por Jones, sólo me queda decirte que tengas cuidado con ese tipo… no es como antes

Eso provocó que la tención recorriera su médula de nuevo — ¿Qué te hace pensar que es él?... además

Francis levantó su cabeza, y mirando fijamente a los ojos Ingleses… la tención inundaba el ambiente, el francés estaba tan cerca —Es porque… yo lo sé— cambió su cara seria por la de un pervertido que había encontrado su video porno perdido.

—Ahora un abrazo —extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonó por todo el campus indicando que era la hora del receso y también que eran las 11:30, Arthur lo paró con una mano y se levanto lanzando al suelo al francés mientras éste lloraba como virgen ya violada.

—Sé que es por Alfred ya que te has sentado a verle todo el día frente a su oficina —dijo cuando indicó una de las ventanas del campus.

Arthur miró el lugar señalado… y diviso a Jones sonriendo mientras le saludaba con la mano, volteó de inmediato esperando encontrar algún extraterrestre dispuesto a llevárselo bien lejos de allí o que la madre naturaleza se apiadase y se lo tragase, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar allí, no había tiempo para pensar en algo así, por lo que sólo atinó a caminar dándole la espalda a Jones, no quería ver su cara.

Caminó sin sentido, tan solo escuchó el bullicio de la gente hablando de nimiedades, caminó por donde su sentidos le guiasen y al final llego a una enorme puerta roja que le indicaba que era el comedor, no entraría… el último lugar al que entraría sería allí, después de todo sus ex víctimas estaban allí y otras personas que obviamente le odiaban.

En el momento que reaccionó para irse una fuerza le jaló del brazo haciendo que entrase al comedor, Arthur miró al tipo que le cogía el brazo ya que estaba dispuesto a golpearle pero al instante sus ansias de sangre fueron apagadas por la cara que tenía Alfred, parecía que el americano tenía más ganas de sangre y Arthur se dejó jalar ya que nunca había visto al americano con esa cara… era como si incluso le fuera a golpear a él, ahora definitivamente sería la bolsa de box.

Pero llagaron a una mesa y forzó al inglés a sentarse con un grupo de personas que pararon de hablar al momento que Arthur se había sentado.

—Al… —murmuró una chica, mientras que los demás hablaban a la oreja del otro mirando a Arthur y esta acción no hacía nada más que encabronar al inglés y que le diesen ganas de lanzar la mesa por los aires.

Alfred golpeó la mesa —Él será mi mano derecha…

Todos abrieron los ojos tanto como podían incluyendo Arthur, si bien Alfred le había amenazado que fuese su secretario, el inglés nunca había accedido, incluso planeaba no volver a clases, pero por alguna razón se encontraba dentro del campus… ¿Por qué su cuerpo se movía solo?, le jodía eso.

— ¿Verdad? —le sonrió al inglés… y éste tan solo se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta mirando lo bien que se veía Jones no, no… se quedo así por eso, era porque no podía creer el montón de estupideces que soltaba Jones, era por eso.

—Yo no…

—Si lo harás Arty… —Alfred se comportaba como el profesor acosador… le había colocado su mano en su pierna mientras que la acariciaba y Arthur no hacía nada más que tensarse.

—Te dije que n… —la mano de Jones había parado muy cerca de donde nunca una mano debía parar, logrando que Arthur comenzase a calentarse pero no excitarse, y Alfred le susurró —Si te niegas ya sabes lo que podría pasar,_** el juego podría ir contra ti**_

Justo cuando terminó esa frase un plan le pasó como un rayo por la cabeza a Arthur -_**El juego se puede invertir**_- claro que podía hacerlo, si él se convertía en el secretario podría sacar todas las artimañas que Alfred cometía contra él, le grabaría también… le pondría una trampa como él había hecho.

Aparto la mano de Alfred —Sí, seré su mano derecha —sonrió, definitivamente haría que Alfred cayese en la trampa que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

_Ese mismo día por la tarde, en un pasillo con tan solo dos personas caminando en sentido contrario una al encuentro de otra_.

—No te acerques a Arthur —la voz autoritaria y sin un ápice de infantil iba dirigida para un francés que curveó sus labios a una sonrisa.

— ¿Celoso?

—No me gusta que tú me robes mis juguete, ya sabes —la sonrisa de Alfred, iluminada por la luz del sol tenue que se ocultaba en un atardecer anaranjado hizo que pareciera de un maniaco —Si, lo haces te aplastaré

Y así las dos personas siguieron sus opuestos caminos.

**_Flash Back._**

Una y otra vez, la misma historia, los dos eran los débiles, mientras que el trio de idiotas y el idiota de Soren (Dinamarca) se aprovechaban de ellos, la escuela parecía la selva, sólo el más fuerte sobrevive y tanto Alfred como Arthur estaban en la última parte de la pirámide.

—Me volvió a robar… el juguete —lloraba desconsolado un enano redondito que con sus manos regordetas limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—No llores… te puedes comprar otro —le animaba otro enano con las características de una oruga, con el pelo desordenado .

—Pero de nuevo es ese idiota de Francis

_Y un baldazo de agua acabó con el recuerdo en sueños de Arthur, al despertarse se encontró con el dueño del bar algo enojado._

—Es tarde… debes ir a clases

* * *

¡Si!... estaba pensando hacer una historia paralela del bad trio ...jooo~ pero eso sera cuando termine esta historia *como dijo Akemi: -te arrepentidas, te arrepentirás-*, no lo dijo así pero hay que ponerle drama :3... creo que estoy distorsionando comentarios.

Y lo más importante, después del porno gay...;** Gracias por los comentarios** son motivadores, excitadores, orgasmiadores, encantadores, animadores y todo lo que termine en ¨_dores¨, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ._


End file.
